Yugioh Goes Pokemon
by Sdrive
Summary: Yugioh Gang gets sent into the pokemon world. I'm sorry for the long wait. Kaiba Vs Falkner
1. Default Chapter

Sdrive: Hey this is my first Fan fic and I'm so happy. WHEEEEEEEE. My mood changes a lot. Any way this story will be about the Yugioh cast being sent into the Pokemon world. Don't worry it will get a lot better than it sounds. I hope that this will be a good story. No Flames please. Even if you do flame me I'll use the flames to cook diner for the next week, the stoves busted and we have to get it fixed. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I have absolutely no control over what happens in the actual Yugioh show. I also don't own Pokemon. If I did then Jesse would be replaced by Cassidy.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
It was early in the morning and Yugi was already late for school.  
"Yugi!" Yugi's grandfather cried. "You're going to be late for school. How many times have I told you not to press the snooze button five times before actually getting up?"  
Yugi came running down the steps from his room. "Sorry."  
"Well don't let it happen again. Where are you going? At least have breakfast."  
"I'll just have a pop tart"  
Yugi ran down out of the game shop and started running when he heard his grandfather's voice. "Yugi, aren't you forgetting something?" Yugi looked back to see his grand father was holding Yugi's Millennium Puzzle by its chain.  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost did that. Thank you so much grandpa. I'll see you this afternoon. Yugi ran over to grab the Puzzle and ran off. He was running so fast that he barely heard his grandfather, "Have a good day Yugi". Then he said to himself "kids, they just don't know when to wake up." And with that he got his broom and began to sweep the game shops side walk.  
Yugi was running down the road when Yami the spirit of the Puzzle popped up in front of him. Yugi tried to stop but tripped and went right through Yami. "Oh I'm so sorry Yami are you ok?"  
"I'm fine Yugi" came the spirits answer. "After all I am a spirit."  
"Sorry, I kind of forgot."  
"It's Okay Yugi." Ever since Yugi had first put together the Millennium Puzzle and their bond began Yami had become very close to Yugi and knew that Yugi had become very close to him. Yami knew that Yugi had a very good heart even if he was at times just a tad bit clumsy. But even though he was clumsy Yami knew that he and Yugi were destined for each other. "Thank you anyway for your concern. But now for what I came to tell you. You do need to be more careful. You can't forget the Millennium Puzzle ever again. If it got into the hands of the wrong person then who knows what might happen."  
"I'm Sorry I guess I just got a little off track."  
"I know you're sorry. Now lets go it looks like Tea is waiting for you at the bus stop." And with that Yami disappeared back into the Puzzle.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sdrive: so that was the first chapter. There will be more. I just wanted to give a preview of Yugi and Yami's relationship for this chapter. There will be more characters in the next chapter. Don't know when I'll update. Depends on the reviews I get. And don't worry; the real plot will be coming up very soon.  
Joey: Hey why wasn't I in this chapter?  
Sdrive: You'll be in the next.  
Joey: But I want to be in this chapter.  
Sdrive: Shut up or I'll make you do the Disclaimer in the next Chapter.  
Joey: *looks nervous* ok.  
Sdrive: Review Please. 


	2. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY LOYAL READERS. FANFIC BUNCED UP MY SECOND CHAPTER WHEN I WAS TALKING TO THE CHARACTERS. I'M GETTING ANNOYED. SORRY ABOUT THE INCONVIENINECE. I'LL TRY NOT TO LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN. SDRIVE 


	3. Joey, No Junk Food

Sdrive: Whoa!! Okay that was extremely short. Like I said before, this is my first time writing Fanfics so I had no idea that just two pages on Microsoft Word would equal a very short story on the site. Joey: *Singing off key* I'm in this chapter, I'm in this chapter. Sdrive: Uh. like I was saying, this Chappy will be much much much longer and new chara. Joey: *Still singing off key* I'm in this chapter, I'm in this chapter. Sdrive: *Getting annoyed* Will you Shut up. Joey: *Stops singing* What? I'm just happy that I'm in this chapter that's all. Sdrive: Yes, but it's getting to be highly annoying. Joey: Whats getting annoying? Sdrive: Stop or else you're doing the disclaimer. Joey: No, I don't want to I'll be good. I promise. Sdrive: Fine. Any way I have 3 reviewers and I'm so excited about it that I'm going to acknowl. Joey what are you doing now? Joey: *stops whistling* What? I'm just whistling. Sdrive: Do anything else annoying and I'll make you do the disclaimer. Joey: No any thing but that. Sdrive: Hmmm. Anything. Joey: Anything. Sdrive: Go a whole week without eating any junk food. Joey: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Junk food is the ultimate good. It's pure and faultless. It has no wrong please nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Sdrive: *way past annoyed now* THAT'S IT! DO THE DISCLAIMER! Joey: No I'll be good. Sdrive: It's too late for that now. Do the disclaimer. Joey: Aww please don't make me. Sdrive: Do it. Joey: Please Sdrive: Do it. Joey: But. Sdrive: Do it or I'll hit you with this hammer. *starts swinging hammer above Joey's head* Joey: Ahh. Master Sdrive does not own Yugioh or Pokemon but I sure wish he did. Sdrive: Very good, because you added Master in there I won't hit you with the hammer like I was originally going to. Joey: Phew. Sdrive: but that doesn't mean you off the hook. As the all powerful author of this story I declare that you can't eat any junk food until I say so. Enjoy every one. Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Yugi went and caught up to Tea. Yugi never mentioned this to any one but he kinda thought recently that Tea looked prettier than normal.  
"Hey Tea, you are looking nice today."  
"Thank you, Yugi, I think it's great when friends compliment each other (Sdrive: can you see where this is going?) You look nice too Yugi."  
Yugi started to blush. "Thanks Tea. So did you do your English assignment?"  
"Yes I did. It's about. opps, here comes the bus. Guess you'll have to wait like everyone else." Tea then winked at Yugi and Yugi started to blush again.  
The bus ride was uneventful. When they got to school they went straight to their English class. They got to their seats and saw Joey laying in the Corner in a Fetal position muttering about food deprivation. (Hehehe.)  
"Hey are you okay?" Yugi asked. Joey was Yugi's best friend in the whole world. Yugi would do anything for Joey and Joey would do the same for Yugi.  
Joey starts to get up but then starts thinking. He looks around cautiously and then pulls Yugi towards him very suddenly catching the small boy by surprise. Joey whispers in Yugi's ear, "Hey you don't by any chance have any." looks around one more time, "junk food do you?"  
"No sorry I don't. I had a pop tart for breakfast and that was all."  
"Ohhhhhh."  
Then Mr. Sir came into the room and told everyone to take their seats. Everyone did as they were told instead of Ryou who was already in his seat fixed on a strange big blue book. But Ryou looked a bit different. His hair was more spiky than normal and he had a sinister grin on his face.  
"Hey are you Ok?" Yugi asked Ryou.  
Ryou (who is actually not in this scene at the moment and who is really his evil counter part Bakura for those of you who haven't figured it out yet) looked up and said in a nice friendly voice "I'm fine thanks for asking."  
In his mind Bakura was thinking 'Fool, that little boy doesn't even recognize when his dear Hikari friend Ryou isn't even in control of his own body, that it is me Bakura the Almighty (talk about delusional) is in control. And it is those mistakes that will make me finally take control of the Millennium Puzzle.'  
"All right students, now it is time to take out your English projects and read them to the class. Don't forget that this is a story about whatever makes you feel good inside. I will be collecting and grading them after you have shared them with the class. Now, who would like to go first?"  
Tea started jumping out of her seat. "I will, I will I will."  
"Okay Tea please come up to the front of the room and present your Essay."  
Tea ran right up to the front of the room and pulled out of her bag a bunch of papers that looked like she had written a book instead of an essay. "My English Essay" she began sounding very professional, "Is about friendship and the Heart of the Cards"  
Every one moaned and looked disgruntled.  
Tea ignored them and began. "Friendship is the greatest power in the world. And with strong friendship the Heart of the Card will never fail you. Friendship."  
"Very good Tea," Mr. Sir interrupted. "You can pass your essay up now."  
"But I just began"  
"Give me the essay now and I'll let you read it to my all the students who got detentions for fighting with other students."  
"Done"  
"Good," Mr. Sir said as he took the paper and the Class cheered. "Now then, how about you Mr. Wheeler. Why don't you come up and present your Essay."  
"Okay" Joey said looking as if he regretted writing his essay. He came up to the front and started to begin. "Junk Food" He said looking like he was about to cry. "Wh.wha. what f. f.. fills me with joy is, Ju. jun.junk fo.foo.food." And with that he began to cry out loud in front of the whole class.  
Mr. Sir got up, "uh, Joey, uh, why don't you go see the Nurse and see if she has anything you can have.  
Joey looked up and an idea pooped into his head. "o.ok." He said as he slowly walked out the room and then started skipping happily down the hall with his idea in his head.  
"Okay, who's next? Let's pick someone sane, how about you Ryou."  
Bakura looked up and realized that his teacher thought that he was his Hikari. "Hmmmm." He said. Just then he had an evil idea on how to turn his little hikari's essay that he had worked so hard on into a bad grade and make his hikari cry. He put his blue book down and got his hikari's essay and went up to the front of the room. "An essay on what fills me with joy." He said sounding perfectly like his hikari. He began to read "What fills me with absolute joy are little kittens. I love the way they are so playful and cute." Starting to sound like himself and with an evil look in his eye, "but I especially like them when I have taken a dagger to them and their blood has just run over the dagger and I start to lick the blood."  
Just then Mr. Sir said "uh, that's enough. Why don't you give me the paper and I'll give you a pass to see the school psychiatrist." Bakura handed the paper to the teach and went to go see the psychiatrist. In his Soul Room Ryou was crying and repeating "Why me, why can't I just have a normal Yami, why me?"  
"Okay, who's next, dare I ask?"  
Tristan without a doubt went up to the front of the room and started his essay with out even asking or giving a title. "Oh Serenity, Oh Serenity, Oh how I love thee. Your Glorious Eyes, Your wonderful smile. My wonderful sweet Serenity."  
The whole class sweat drops and the teacher says, "Uh very good. Please pass it forward and take your seat. Uh dare I say it?"  
Joey was still skipping down the hall when he got to the nurse. He then walked into the nurse looking very sad and depressed. "What's wrong this time Joey?" the nurse asked.  
"I didn't bring any lunch today and if I don't have something fast I might get sick."  
"Oh okay well let's see if I have any Cheetos for you." The nurse looked inside of the cabinet and frowned. "Sorry Joey, I guess you finished off the Cheetos yesterday. Well I didn't want to have to do this but I'll give you five dollars to get you some lunch for today and here's a cookie for you."  
"Thank you." Joey said and he went left the room. He went to take a bite out of his cookie when Seto Kaiba came walking by him.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dog Joey, hehehe, Huh" Just then Seto saw the Cookie in Joeys hand and he took it from Joey and ate it. (Behold the power of the Author)  
"Hey that was mine"  
"Not any more it's not" and with that he went down the hall and left Joey Whimpering.  
Then Joey remembered the 5 dollars that the nurse had given him. 'I think I'll just take a quick stop in the cafeteria real quickly' he thought to himself, and ran towards the cafeteria.  
When Bakura got to the Psychiatrist's room the psychiatrist Dr. Dude was waiting for him. "So Ryou, good to see you. Your teacher said I might need to have a word with you. Now first you had better take a seat and tell me why you wrote such an uh, interesting essay." 'For lack of a better word' he thought to himself.  
'This isn't going to last that long' Bakura thought to himself.  
Joey had just gotten down to the cafeteria and went straight for the vending machine. He pulled out his five and looked into the machine, pop tarts, Cheetos, potato chips. Oh the possibilities were endless. He put the five into the machine but the machine spit it right back out. He didn't understand, he looked at the 5 and noticed that it wasn't bent and it was brand new. He tried again and again the machine spit the 5 out. He looked at the machine and saw that the machine would not take a five dollar bill. "Dumb Machine," he said to himself. He went to the next machine and tried to put the 5 in that machine. It didn't even scan the bill through. Then he noticed a sign on the machine that said "OUT OF ORDER". "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
"Hey Tea," Yugi said. "Did you just hear something?"  
"No Yugi, Why?"  
"Oh, I don't know just thought I heard something that's all."  
Just then the bell rang for lunch to begin and Tea, Tristan, and Yugi all left to go to lunch. "Don't think that gets the rest of you off the hook. You still have to present your essays to the class." Mr. Sir said as they all left the room with a stranger following them out the room.  
As the bell rang Bakura was fighting with Ryou as they walked out of the Psychiatrists room. Ryou was in control and Bakura was in spirit form. "Why did you send Mr. Dude to the Shadow Realm? There was no reason for that." Ryou complained.  
"There was a perfectly good reason. He was asking too many questions, and he thought that my obsession with blood was a bit strange."  
"Well wouldn't you think it was strange if every other thing I talked about had to do with liking the blood from my victim?"  
"Yes, but only because that's not the type of person you are."  
"Why me?"  
Just then they bumped into Yugi and the gang. Bakura quickly went back inside of the ring. "You kind of scared us there in English class" Yugi said.  
"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." 'I also didn't have a choice' Ryou thought to himself.  
They all got lunch and went to a table. Joey came up to them smiling "Hey there Yugi o'l buddy o'l friend o'l pal of mine. Can I please have your ice cream? Please. If I don't have junk food soon then I'll go crazy."  
"Uh, sure Joey."  
"Alright!" Joey said in that very annoying voice he does whenever he's happy. He was about to put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth when all of a sudden the spoon and the ice cream both disappeared. "Hey what happened to my ice cream?"  
"What are you talking about its right there in front of you?" Tristan said.  
"It was just here a second ago. Help!!"  
Just then the stranger that had been following them appeared behind Joey. It was Marik and he was holding the Millennium Rod in his hand. "I'll stop you from eating that ice cream."  
"I can't take this." Yugi said. "YUGIOH" Just then Yugi turned into Yami. "Release Joey from your mind control and tell me why you're doing this."  
"I had a dream last night that said that I must do anything in my power to stop Joey from eating junk food for an indefinite power of time."  
"Oh okay." Then Yami turned back into Yugi.  
"NOOOO." Joey started to whine.  
The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful for Yugi and the gang. They all decided to walk back to the game shop after school. Tea was rambling about Friendship and the Heart of the Cards, Joey was complaining about food, Tristan was thinking about Serenity, Bakura (he changed back during gym class when some had gotten him out in dodge ball. He called the boy over into a dark part of the gym and then promptly sent him to the Shadow Realm) was reading his strange blue book, and Yugi was thinking about the Dark Magician. Just then a hole appeared in the sky. It was a hole filled with strange creatures that looked like letters of the alphabet and the hole had great blue, purple, and red colors in it... One that looked like an A came down and circled around Yugi and the gang. It sucked them into the hole and the hole disappeared. Yugi and the gang were dropped out of the hole and landed in a nice green field. They were unconscious. When they woke up they heard three young kids running toward them and a small yellow mouse with a tail shaped like a lightning bolt and a red cheeks looking at them strangely. The three kids came up to them. A boy around 11 with black hair and a cap came up to them, "Ahh. are you all okay?"  
"Where are we and what is that?" Yugi asked, pointing to the mouse.  
"You're in the Johto Region and that is my Pokemon partner Pikachu."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sdrive: Dum dum dum. Well that WAS a much longer chapter than the last one. How was it? Joey: Can I please have junk food again oh Master Sdrive. Sdrive: Nope. Joey: You are probably the worst person I have ever met. Sdrive: I know. Kaiba: I kinda enjoyed it. Joey: You would. Kaiba: Shut up dog. Tea: Hey you guy's, can't we get along? After all Friendship is the greatest Power in the wor.*gets hit on the head with a hammer* Kaiba: where did you get that? Sdrive: It's the Hammer I used to threaten Joey with in the beginning to make him do the disclaimer. Kaiba: Cool. Joey: At least it wasn't me.*then gets hit by hammer* Bakura: Ha you foolish mortal.*also gets hit by hammer* Tea: x_x Joey: x_x Bakura: x_x Kaiba: 0_0 Sdrive: You want to comment? *swinging hammer* Kaiba: *looks nervous* Uh no, I'm good. Sdrive: Good. Sorry again for the very short first chapter. Don't forget to review.  
  
Ariqatou  
  
Nadako- Yeah, I'm so happy you reviewed for me. If you didn't notice your on my list of fav. Authors and Bakura's Annoyed, is on my list of Fav. Stories. Thank you, thank you, thank you. And thanks for the use of the Blue Book Of Anger Management. It was sort of camouflaged in this story but it will be more out in the open in the next few chapters. Hey by the way, your Yami, Mika, wasn't that far off in the trainers going to try to catch the Duel Monsters. That was already in my original plans. Thank you again for reviewing. I will be reading Bakura's Annoyed as soon as the next chapters up. Please tell me when it's up.  
  
Crissykitty- Romance huh? Might be able to squeeze that in. Thanks for your support. Keep reviewing  
  
Sadie Joyce Myst Lady- Your right, crossovers are supposed to be odd. But that's what makes them so much fun to write. I hope you will keep on reviewing. 


	4. What's a Pokemon

Sdrive: Welcome to another exciting installment of Yugioh Goes Pokemon. Well I tried to fix my bunched up chapter but it didn't quite work out that way. I removed the story and put it back up to try to fix the problems. Anyone who reviewed your reviews are gone. Really sorry. I did acknowledge my first story reviewers though. If you reviewed for the first and second chapter I hope you review for this one. Joey:*waking up* Oh. my head. Need junk food.  
Sdrive: Your still on punishment.  
Joey: Ohhhhh -_-  
Sdrive: do the disclaimer with no resistance and maybe I'll let you off the hook early.  
Joey: Master Sdrive don't own Yugioh or Pokemon.  
Sdrive: Good job. You're still restricted from junk food but I might let you off punishment earlier than I planned. Enjoy. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Yugi looked up at the weird boy in the hat. "What's a Pokemon?"  
"What do you mean, Whats a Pokemon?" The other boy practically screamed. The whole world is practically filled with Pokemon. How could you not know what a Pokemon is?"  
Just then the rest of the gang except for Tea woke up and saw that they were no longer in Domino City. "Were are we and how did we get here?" Tristan asked.  
"Hey, does any one remember that strange thing that looked like an A? It sucked us into that weird hole with all those other creatures that looked like letters of the alphabet." Ryou who had gotten back control when the creature took them.  
"Hmm." the boy and the girl said.  
"I got it." The dark skinned boy with black hair who looked older than the other too said. "It must have been one of the Unowns."  
"What's an Unown?" Yugi asked not understanding any of what was going on.  
"An Unown," the dark skinned boy said, "Is a Pokemon that lives in another dimension."  
"YUGIOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yugi said then transforming into Yami. "Now why don't you tell us just what is going on before I get angry."  
"Hmmmmm" the boy and the girl said.  
"I got it" the dark skinned boy said once again. "Since you don't know what a Pokemon is then it seems logical that you don't live in this dimension. Because if you did then you would know what a Pokemon is because this world is filled with them. The Unown must have brought you here from another dimension. And it seems logical that since the Unown live in another dimension then they can probably travel through other dimensions as well and they probably took you from your dimension and dropped you here in this dimension."  
"Wow, so we're in another dimension. How do we get back?" Tristan asked. He figured that since this one boy knew so much he must be able to help them.  
The dark skinned boy opened his mouth like he was about to say a whole lot. "I have no clue."  
Everyone but the dark skinned boy fell on the ground Anime style. "But I do think that we should get you some Pokemon. If you're going to survive out here then you will need a Poke.huh.  
Just then Tea woke up. "Hey where are we?"  
The dark skinned boy looked like he had just been struck by Cupid. "Hello there. My name is Brock and I'm studying to be a Pokemon Breeder. Please tell me your name."  
"Uh. my names Tea, it's uh. nice to meet you. What's a Pokemon Breeder?" The boy named Brock fell on the ground Anime Style.  
"Maybe, we should introduce ourselves." Yugi said after Yami had gone back into the Puzzle. "I'm Yugi, this is Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea. Who are you?"  
"I'm Ash Ketchum from the Town of Pallet and this Misty. And I think you already met Brock. I'm in training to become a Pokemon Master. You see, here in the world of Pokemon people catch and train Pokemon for battles. There are certain gyms you can go to where people go to battle their Pokemon. If they win they get a gym badge. If a trainer can get at least 8 gym badges then they can go to a special tournament and battle their Pokemon. If they win the tournament then they receive the title of Pokemon Master. My friend Misty is in training to be a Water Pokemon Master."  
"What's the difference between water Pokemon and a regular Pokemon?"  
"Well you see, there are different types of Pokemon going from water, to fire, to grass, to electric and much more. No one knows exactly how many Pokemon there are in the world. Every trainers dream is to be a Pokemon Master."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
"Ahhh. Who's that?" Ryou screamed.  
Up in the air there was a hot air balloon in the sky with two teenagers, and a weird looking cat. The balloon looked like the cats head.  
"Prepare for trouble" The girl said.  
"And make it double" The boy said.  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all people within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jesse"  
"James"  
"Team Rocket blasting of at the speed of light." "Surrender now, or prepare to fight fight fight" "Meowth that right." The cat like creature said. Then a blue creature that looked like a really big blob came out from out of a ball on the girl who called herself Jesse, belt. "Wobbufett" It said. "Get back in your ball" the girl said. "What do you want?" Ash asked "What we always want" the boy who called himself James said. "Your Pikachu" "Bayleef Go!" Ash said as he threw a ball from his belt and a creature appeared from the ball. "Go Arbok" Jesse said. "Poison sting attack." The snake that looked like a cobra that came out of Jesse's ball started shooting out poison barbs from its mouth. "Bayleef dodge it." The creature called Bayleef jumped out of the way. "Good! Now lets tear a hole in their balloon! Razor Leaf!" Bayleef sent out a barrage of razor sharp leafs from its body and ripped the balloon to shreds. The balloon started flying away out of control. Meowth, Jesse, and James all said at the same time, "Team Rockets blasting off again." Wobbufett came out of it's ball saying "Wobbufett" "As you can see having a Pokemon can be really helpful against evil villains" Ash said. "Come on, we were on our way to New Bark Town. Hopefully Prof. Elm can give you all some Pokemon." "Alright let's do it." Yugi said.  
They walked a little bit. Yugi and the gang were overwhelmed by all the forest around them. When they got to New Bark Town they went into a big laboratory type building. There they saw a man in a white scientist coat. "Hey Prof. Elm," Ash said. We met some people on the out skirts of town and they need some Pokemon."  
"Well alright but I must warn you. I don't have the usual three starter Pokemon. I don't know if they will be able to handle them."  
"We'll be ready for whatever you give us. If we plan on getting out of here we might just need a Pokemon so we can find that Unown Pokemon and have it take us back to our own dimension."  
"Aright," Prof Elm said, "Choose one of the Poke balls and the Pokemon that is inside can be yours."  
"Alright, here I go." //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Sdrive: Cliffhanger. There's a reason it was so short and why I stopped here.  
Joey: Because you want to give me Junk Food.  
Sdrive: now that you mentioned it, NO. It's because I want my Loyal Reviewers to give me ideas for what Pokemon to give each Yugioh character. Nothing to powerful please. And no Mewtwo's. I have plans for him in later chapters.  
Kaiba: So I guess I'm not needed any more.  
Sdrive: Oh your coming back. Sooner than you might think. Oh one more thing.  
Uncle: That's my line.  
Sdrive: Go away or I'll let Bakura send you to the Shadow Realm.  
Uncle: Aiya! -_-  
Bakura: Heheheheheh.  
Sdrive: If any one can match what I plan on giving to Tea (cause she's the only one I actually have a Pokemon planned for) I'll send their character a present in one of their stories. Review. 


	5. The Pokemon Are Here

Sdrive: Hey everyone, I'm back with my brand new chapter. I got my reviews and so now I'm ready.  
Joey: Time for junk food ^_^  
Sdrive: Oh no it's not. A little bit later. (hehehe)  
Joey:-_- awwww man this really bites.  
Sdrive: No out of show experience please. Yugi would you please do the disclaimer.  
Yugi: No thanks. I'm trying to decide which Poke Ball to take still.  
Sdrive: Oh ok. I guess I'll do it my self.  
Joey: What about me?  
Sdrive: ^_^ hehehe well if you want to.  
Joey: Wait no, I don't want to.  
Sdrive: Too late. Do the disclaimer.  
Joey: Of all the dirty. Sdrive don't own em and he never will.  
Sdrive: The sad truth *thinks to himself* or is it? HAHAHAHA.  
Joey: -_- uhhh.  
Sdrive: whoops. Any way oh by the way. I have one more disclaimer.  
Joey: oh no you don't.  
Sdrive: Actually I plan on saying this one my self.  
Joey: Phew.  
Sdrive: I do not own the Big Blue Book Of Anger Management that will be showing up in at least two of my chapters. That book is the sole property of Nadako-Mika. If you want to know its origin then read Nadako's Fic, Bakura's Annoyed what will he do? Thanks Nadako ^__^. Enjoy.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Alright, Here I go." Yugi said.  
Yugi grabbed a Poke Ball from the desk. It opened and a Pokemon popped out of it.  
"Growlithe" the Pokemon said.  
"That's a Growlithe" Professor Elm said. "It is a fire type Pokemon and it is very loyal. Alright Joey your next."  
"Hey Professor, can I have that doughnut that's on your table."  
"Sure Joey, but first pick your Pokemon please."  
"Ok, I think it will take this one." The ball opened up and out popped a Pokemon with a very long tongue.  
"Lickitung" it said and with that it threw out its tongue and ate the Doughnut that was on the table. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Uh, sorry, on with the fic)  
"He it ate my Doughnut. That wasn't nice."  
"That's a Lickitung. It has a very large tongue and an even larger appetite."  
"Oh man"  
"Ok, Tristan, It's your turn."  
"I'll just pick this one" The Ball Opened and out popped the Pokemon.  
"Slowpoke" The Pokemon said  
"That's a Slowpoke. It's a Psychic type."  
"Cool."  
"Tea, it's your turn."  
"Oh boy. I think I'll take this one." The ball opened and out popped a Pokemon with very tall legs.  
"That is a Hitmonlee. It is a fighting type"  
"A fighting type? Well I've always been against fighting but I guess that since this whole thing is about battling with other Pokemon I guess I'll just sort of have to live with it. But no matter what happens I know that we will be the best of friends Hitmonlee. Because you see, I believe that with friends the whole world is a lot better off and." that was all she had time to say because just then Hitmonlee turned around and kicked her square in the face. "hey, that wasn't nice. What kind of friend kicks." Just then the Hitmonlee turned around and kicked her in the face again.  
"Oh I should have told you when you picked that Poke ball." Prof. Elm said. "That Hitmonlee for some reason hates Friendship speeches. There is something about those speeches that it just can't stand for some reason."  
"But, I strongly believe in friendship and the Heart of." needless to say the Pokemon turned around and knocked Tea on her butt once more.  
"Now there is only one more person left. Ryou, but.where is he?"  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura was sitting in a different part of the Lab looking at the Big Blue Book Of Anger Management. "I wonder if there's anything in this Ra forsaken book that can tell me what to do if I'm stuck in another dimension with damned creatures called Pokemon." Bakura kept searching until he came to chapter 9. Chapter 9 What To Do If You're Stuck In Another Dimension  
  
This lesson teaches you what to do if you stuck in another dimension with damned creatures called Pokemon. Chances are that you (the Yami) will most likely get a Pokemon that has very sharp scythes. "Oh, I sure hope it's a Pokemon like that. I would use it and command it to go to the Pharaohs hikari and send him so that I may take the Millennium Puzzle away from him." If this is the case (and most likely it is) you will have to suppress your anger and your wants for World Domination so that you will not use it to send the Pharaoh's hikari and take the Millennium Puzzle. "How the Hello do you expect me to do that" Bakura asked the book. You are probably wondering how the Hello you expect to do that. Well you have a few options. You can learn to like the Pharaoh and his Hikari.  
"Yeah right. Like that's going to happen." You can learn to at least get along with the Pharaoh and his Hikari until the rest of the adventure is over and then when you get back buy(or steal) the next volume, Volume 4, How Not To Kill The Pharaoh And His Hikari.  
"I could try to possibly not hate the Pharaoh and his hikari until  
this is over. But what if it doesn't work." If neither of those suggestions help then the last option is you can go ahead and kill the Pharaoh and his hikari but then be doomed eternally by the one of the Pharaoh's friends and have to listen to friendship speeches.  
"NO!! Any thing but that. I'll go with option number two. I'll last  
as long as I can. Just no Friendship Speeches."  
Now that you have chosen option number 2.  
"How did it know which option I chose?" Bakura asked stupidly.  
You're probably wondering how I knew that you picked option number 2.  
Bakura Nodded. Well, remember how I said you were gullible. Well now I see that you are even. more gullible than I though you were. You see, how could you possibly be doomed eternally by the Pharaoh's friend if the Pharaoh's friend is only mortal you really are stupid (author: I swear it was author2). But it's too late to change your option. Now if you find you're having trouble keeping up with option 2 then read the next chapter. Bakura could feel the anger at Author2 rising to an even higher extreme than last time. Just then Yugi came running up to him. "Hey Bakura, we all chose our Pokemon. Come on you have to choose your Pokemon now." "Oh, alright." Bakura said and then changed back into Ryou. Yugi took Ryou to where everyone had gotten their Pokemon. Ryou took the last Poke ball and opened it. "Syther" the Pokemon said. "That's a Syther. Prof. Elm said. It is a bug type but it is very strong on account of its two scythes." "Oh No." Ryou said. And then Bakura came back out and smiled at the creature. He saw the two scythes and thought about the bloodshed and all the killing he could cause with this Pokemon. "Syther, Attack Yu." But before he could finish he looked over at Tea and over heard what she was saying. "I don't care what you think about Friendship, we are going to be the best friends in the world and." Bakura didn't keep looking so he didn't see the Pokemon knock Tea over once more. All he could think of now was what the blue book had said about eternal doom. "Attack Yu, uh, yu, uh, Yugi's Pokemon yeah that's it not Yugi but his Pokemon." "Growlithe, Flamethrower!" Yugi said. The little dog like creature spit fire from its mouth and knocked the Syther unconscious. "Very Good" Prof. Elm said, "You just had your very first battle." "Well, Now that you all have your Pokemon. Please leave because my Soap Opera is almost on. I Must go see If Sonny has gotten Rick for kidnapping Carly. Oh by the way, here are your Pokedexes. Now leave!" And with that Yugi and the gang left with Ash, Misty, and Brock. They were walking for a good while when a stranger in a cape stopped them. "Yugi, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle." "Who are you and how do you know my name." "You'll find out in the next Chapter. It's time to battle." "YUGIOHHHHHHH" Yugi said and then transformed into Yami. "I don't know who you are but I will defeat you and when I do you are to reveal you identity to me."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Joey: I thought you said you were going to let me have Junk Food. Sdrive: Blame that on the Reviewers. Speaking of whom I'm sorry no one guessed what Tea was going to have. Zenryo was the only one who came close. But then again that was his second review. Everyone else thought that it would be something cute and cuddly where as instead it's a fighting type that hates Friendship Speeches. Beware my power. HAHAHAHA. Joey: What was the whole Prof Elm and the Soap Opera thing about. Sdrive: When I was thinking about how I was going to end it I couldn't concentrate because my Mother was talking about her favorite Soap Opera. So while I was writing this, which was at night mind you, I though it would be funny to see how it worked out. Hey, I'm not a Soap Opera Fan in the slightest and I don't think any of my Reviewers are either but if you can guess which Soap Opera that Prof Elm was mentioning you'll get another chance at your character receiving something. Joey:-_- Riiiiiiiiight. Sdrive: Also, If you can Guess who my mystery character is who popped up at the end was then I'll say good job and I'll tell you to give yourself a pat on the back. Thanks again Nadako for the Book usage. I tried to make it sound like something you would right so that it's not too far off from the one in your Bakura's Annoyed Fic. Review Please. Power to the Hikari's. 


	6. The Duel Of The Gods

Sdrive: Hello all. *crickets chirping, and tumbleweed tumbling* where is  
every one? Audience Guy One: Sorry were late we just got back from looking at your new story How I Got my Yami. Sdrive: And did you review? ADO: Uhhh.no. Sdrive: hmmm.then go to the Shadow Realm. ADO: *get's sent to the Shadow Realm* Bakura: That's my job WHACK Bakura: x_x Sdrive: You're a good little Hammer. I think I'll name you Bob. Yugi: You named your hammer? Sdrive: Got a problem with that? Yugi: Do you think I do? Sdrive: Why are we playing the Question Game? Yugi: Why Not? Sdrive: Want to meet Bob? Yugi: What do you mean? Sdrive: How about I demonstrate. Yugi: What the F.WHAM *get's hit with Bob* x_x Sdrive: you didn't finish you question, I win ^__^ Yes I am insane. Very insane. Fear Me. Audience Guy Two: We fear you, we fear you. Sdrive: Music to my Ears. Oh. Nadako, you got the Mystery Character right. Good Job now give your self a pat on the back. Hmmm. Time to find someone to do the disclaimer. Oh Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika? Sdrive: Pikachu please do the disclaimer. Pikachu: Pika pika pi, Pikachu, pikapika, chu, pi, Pikachu. Sdrive: Good job now help me take over the world. Pikachu: Pika ^_^ Sdrive: Enjoy.  
  
"Yugi, you and I are going to battle now. Go Poke ball" The cloaked figure threw a Poke ball and out came a Dratini "Go Growlithe" Yami said. Out came the Growlithe and the two Pokemon were ready to face off against each other. "Growlithe Flamethrower" "Dratini, Rage" The Growlithe started to spit fire from its mouth while the Dratini started to attack frantically. "Dodge the blast Dratini" The small dragon swerved away from the fire that had come at it and then went to attack the dog like Pokemon. "Jump Growlithe" The small dog jumped away from the dragon. "Now, Fire Spin" Growlithe shot from its mouth a circle of fire that engulfed the small dragon and made it impossible to get away. "Now Growlithe use Body Slam" As Growlithe came down it smashed its body into the dragon knocking Dratini out. "Nook.I lost." "Now reveal your self to me!" Yami Demanded. Then the cloaked figure took of his cape to reveal Seto Kaiba underneath it. "Seto Kaiba what are you doing here?" Yami asked him. "I was sucked here with Mokuba by an Unown B." "How do you know what a Pokemon is?" "Haven't you ever seen the show?" "They have a show?" "Why wouldn't they?" "Now don't start the Question Game." "Ha I win. I finally beat Yugi at something HAHAHAHA." "I'm not Yugi and you know it." "Oh that's right let me clarify that, I finally Beat Yami at something HAHAHAHA." "That's better, now it's time to duel" "What do you mean duel?" Ash asked them confused. "Just wait and you'll see." Yami replied. And with that he took his dueling deck from his belt and took one of Kaiba's Holo duel disks, the type they used in Battle City. "Now let's duel" "Because I finally defeated you in something I will go first." And with that Kaiba drew his six cards and began to take his turn. (Quick AN: Isis has not taken back the Egyptian God Cards Yet.). 'Alright' Kaiba thought to himself. 'I will win this in no time at all.' I play Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) in attack mode and then I will play the Flute Of Summoning Dragons to bring out George and Jon. Just then two Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared on the grassy field. ROAR George (3000/2500) said. ROAR Jon (3000/2500) said. "You named your Blue Eyes?" "Hey if the Author can name his hammer why can't I name my BEWD? Sdrive: That's violation of the Fourth Wall Mr. Do it two more times and your out of my story. Kaiba: Sorry. -_- Sdrive: On with the fic. "And now I will play one more card face down and then I will end my turn" Kaiba said. "Fine now I will play a monster face down on the field." "Ha now it's my turn. I sacrifice George, Jon, and Steve, to the Graveyard and I play Obelisk The Tormentor (4000/4000). A huge blue monster came from the ground and was over a hundred feet tall. "Wow, that's the biggest thing I have ever seen" "Now attack Yugi's face down card. The monster turned up to show a Feral Imp. Obelisk's huge fist came down on Yami's Feral Imp. The Feral Imp was no match for Obelisk's brute Strength. "No my Feral Imp" Yami said in that fakey little concerned Voice he always does even when he know's he's going to win (kind of Like in his duel against Panic when right before a commercial he was all worried and then when the show came back he was smiling.) I won't give up. As long as I believe in the Heart of the Cards then I will not lose." "That's the spirit Yugi" Tea said 'Believe and then you will.what?" Just then Hitmonlee came out of its Poke ball and kicked Tea Knocking her to the ground 'I must Believe' Yami though to himself. Yami drew his card and it turned out to be Osiris. "Yes I have drawn Osiris" "I thought it was Slifer the Sky Dragon" Tea said. Sdrive: Tea, That's against my rules as to call Osiris by that dumb American given name. Now as the Author I will have Hitmonlee attack you for the rest of the duel. Enjoy. "Wait" Tea said but Hitmonlee started to attack her. 'How will I bring Osiris out?' "I play my swords of revealing light and one monster face down on the field." "Damn Swords. Fine I end my turn." "I play Pot Of Greed. I play one monster face down." "I play a monster face down and end my turn." "I play Soul Exchange sacrificing your face down card and my two face down cards to bring out Osiris." "You have four cards left in your hand so that means that Obelisk and Osiris are both at 4000 attack and defense. "I know that. But next turn there will be nothing you can do to stop my attack I end my turn." "Fine" Kaiba drew his next card. 'Yes this is exactly what I need' Kaiba thought to himself. "I play one card face down and then I will end my turn." "Nooooow, Kaiba be prepared to face my monsters fury." And with that Yami drew his next card. "Not so fast Yami" "What is it now Kaiba?" "I'm activating my face down card." "It won't matter because nothing you play can stop my Egyptian God Card." "Maybe not your God Card but I can certainly stop you.' "Stop talking in riddles Kaiba." "I activate my face down card Time Seal!" "What does that do?" "With the Time Seal Card you cannot draw a card this turn." "Oh No!" "HAHAHAHAHA! I guess Osiris will not be growing stronger this turn." "Urg. I end my turn." "Good." 'I need a way to destroy his Osiris.' Kaiba thought as he drew his card. 'This card will help save some time.' "I play a card face down and then end my turn, as well as ending the effect of your Swords Of Revealing Light." "Now I will draw my card raising Osiris's power to 5000, enough to destroy your Obelisk The Tormenter. Now Osiris Attack!" "Not so fast Yugi" "No. What do you have planned this time?" "I play Negate attack which will end your Battle Phase." "Hmmf, Fine that will also end my turn after I place a card face down returning his Osiris's Power to 4000." Kaiba drew his card and almost died from a heart attack of disbelief. "I play the Magic Card Delinquent Dou." "What does that do?" "With Delinquent Dou I am allowed to randomly discard one card from your hand. And then you must discard one card randomly from your hand. In other words you will lose two cards from you hand and drain Osiris of its power. Your Osiris will fall before my Obelisk." "Oh No!" Commercial: Yugi is stuck in a land with Magical creatures. The thing is they are not Duel Monster's. Kaiba: Your Osiris will fall before my Obelisk. Yami: Go Growlithe attack. Now they have to become Pokemon Masters in order to get out. Ash: We'll help you get out. Team Rocket: we will get those gold items this time. Catch the many chapter Yugioh Special Event, Yugioh Goes Pokemon Here On FFN. End Commercial "Your Osiris will fall before my Obelisk." "Not Today Kaiba" Yami said smiling (Sdrive: See just like against Panic I told you so). "I play Magic Jammer!" "Oh No! That will destroy my Delinquent Duo. I have no other moves so I guess I'll just end my turn." Yami drew his card and said "NOW KAIBA, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LOSE! BY DRAWING MY NEXT CARD I RAISE OSIRIS' POWER TO 5000. NOW OSIRIS ATTACK!!" "NOOOOOOO!!!!" And with that Osiris attacked Obelisk in a brilliant beam of destructive light. "And now during my second Main Phase, I play my Dark Magic Curtain and special summon Dark Magician to the field." "I will play a card in defense mode." "And that will activate Osisir's Second Mouth ability." "Noooo, how could I have forgotten about that?" Osiris's second mouth opened up and blasted Kaiba's face down monster. It was a Battle Ox (1700/1000). "Because it is in defense mode and its defense is weaker than 2000 your Battle Ox is destroyed." "No. There's nothing I can do. Go" "Now Osiris and Dark Magician, attack Kaiba's Life Points Directly. And with that Osiris attacked with a brilliant beam of light and Dark Magician attacked using its cool staff." DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE, The Computer calculator said in Kaiba's Duel Disk as his Life Points Dropped to Zero. And with that the holographic images disappeared and Yami turned around to see Ash, Misty, and Brock with their mouths wide open. "That was extremely cool" Ash said. Yami changed back into Yugi and went over to Ash. "Maybe you should try to start dueling." "That would be cool. But I don't have a deck." "What did you say?" Joey asked. "I don't have a deck, of Duel Monster cards." "Oh ok." Everyone thinks for a moment before finally feeling extremely sick. "Ra Joey you have a sick mind, even sicker than Bakura." Ryou said. Just then everyone except Ryou, Ash, Misty, and Brock all gasped. "Did Ryou just swear?" Yugi asked "Sounded like it to me." Joey said. "Ra is not a swear, it's just not a nice thing to say that is all." Ryou said. "Well I think that frie." "Stop Tea, you know what happens whenever you start talking about friendship and the heart of the cards and how friends." Of course right on cue Hitmonlee came out of its Poke Ball and hit Yugi. "Ow what did you do that for?" Yugi asked quite annoyed. "HAHAHAHAHA" "Prepare for trouble" "And make it double." "To protect the world from devastation" "To unite all people within our nation" "Okay you can stop with the motto now" Ash said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love" "STOP ALREADY!" Ash screamed at Team Rocket. "To extend our reach to the star's above" "Syther" "WHAT?" everyone said in unison. "Now Syther use your sharp scythes and destroy these fool's balloon." Bakura said in place of Ryou. "Syther" the Pokemon said and with that tore the Balloon up. "Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiinnnnnnnnn" "Wobbufet" the blobby blue Pokemon said. There was a star when they went too far away and a DING. "I have no time for foolish mortals like those." Bakura said. "Those guy's are idiots" Kaiba said. Everyone looked back at Kaiba forgetting that he was there. "Well I guess we will have to work together in order to get out of here." Yugi said. "Unfortunately I think your right." Kaiba said. "Now about teaching me how to duel" Ash said SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST "Jesse" "James" "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" "Surrender now or prepare to fight" "Meowth that's right" "Now we lost to some white haired kid." Jesse said. "It's bad enough losing to the twerps." "Hey did any one notice those Gold necklaces around the small kid with the porcupine hair and the kid with the white hair and the anger problems." "He Yeah I say we swipe em'" Meowth said. "I could use the money to buy rare expensive bottle caps" James said" "And I could buy a hot spring." "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA" they all said in unison.  
  
Sdrive: What did you think? Kaiba: I think you have some serious problems. Sdrive: I mean about the story. Bakura: If you bring those Team Rocket people back again I will kill you. Sdrive: You can't do that I'm the author. Bakura: Then I will take over the story. Sdrive: No, I don't think you will. Bakura: I will be a better Sdrive then you. Sdrive: -_- Bakura: I will-*gets hit with Bob* Sdrive: Ah much better. Bakura: x_x Sdrive: Now Pikachu, let's see about taking over the world HAHAHA Giovanni: *at Giovanni's secret lab* So you want to take over the world Sdrive: Yes ^__^ Pikachu: Pika^__^ Giovanni: Well if you're better than those three idiots I have. Sdrive: Oh we will be.  
  
THANKS: Nadako: You are great, you have reviewed me for all chapters, even if your reviews got erased because of FFN. Thank you for you inspiration and for constantly reviewing. It's people like you who have made me keep writing this. Of Course you can use How Not to Kill the Pharaoh and His Hikari. I would be honored if you did.  
  
Joey Wheeler Fan: Um, thanks for loving it. I'm not sure if I can kill Kaiba in this. I kind of need him and he's sort of important in this story. Maybe in another Story.  
  
Mina-Chan AMD: You have reviewed more than once so I Salute You *salutes Mina-chan AMD* keep reviewing.  
  
Everyone else: Some people review and others don't. Nadako has reviewed for every chapter but thank you every one who reads this and reviews. Sdrive: Keep reviewing. Power to the Hikari's. 


	7. Yugi Captures a Pokemon

Sdrive: I was out of it. I had to write new stories while they were still in my head and I had to work on my Bakura's Halloween. But I'm Back with another new chapter of Yugioh goes Pokemon. Well, let's see I have a reviewer who will be appearing in my story today. The Cool Mina-chan AMD. If you all would like to challenge the Gang to a battle all you need to do is tell me, and file paper and sign stuff and, just joking. Just tell me and let me know your gender and the Pokemon that you have and you might just end up seeing your self in a battle. Sweet ain't it. Oh One more thing. Just to let you know. The Pokemon that the YGO cast has are not at level 5. Just to let you all know. And know on with my story.  
  
-----------  
  
"So, that's how you play Duel Monsters."  
  
"Wow, that's so cool thanks." Yugi had made Ash a Duel Monsters deck and had taught him everything he new. Just then they thought they all had heard something. They looked and they saw three Pokemon, a Vileplume, A Horsea, and a Ryhorn.  
  
"Cool new Pokemon." Joey said. "I choose you Lickitung." The ball opened an out popped Joey's Pokemon" Lickitung use your Lick attack. The Pokemon spit out it's tounge and hit the Vileplume dead on. The poor Pokemon became paralyzed. "Go Pokeball!" The Poke ball hit the Pokemon and the Pokemon went right into the Ball. The Ball shook for a few seconds and then the Ball stopped and the Pokemon was caught. "Allright I caught a-uh, what did I just catch?" Joey Opened his Pokedex and took a look. Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon, This Pokemon looks like a flower and has very dangerous Stun Spore. "Cool," hmm. I wonder what the others are. He pointed the Pokedex to the other two Pokemon that were standing there. Ryhorn, this Pokemon is very strong and should not be taken lightly, Horsea the dragon Pokemon, this little Pokemon shoots out ink to blind it's opponent and make it harder to attack it.  
  
"Wow that is so cool" Joey said. "I think I'll." But Joey was stopped by Yugi.  
  
"Go Growlithe!" Yugi Shouted. And with that the ball opened and out popped Yugi's Pokemon. The Horsea and the Ryhorn looked unthreatened. "Growlithe use your flame thrower. Growlithe threw out a burst of flame from it's mouth. Yugi thought that he had the pokemon cornered. But then to his surprise, the Horsea spit water from it's mouth. The water doused the small dog's flame and left both Growlithe and Yugi shocked. "How did it do that?" Yugi asked Stunned.  
  
"Although it's part dragon, most dragons know at least one water type move. Horsea is more Water type than it is Dragon."  
  
"Dragon, huh." Kaiba said. "This looks like a job for me. You can have the Ryhorn but the dragon is mine." Kaiba said this next part with burning passion. Even here in another dimension Kaiba's love for dragons was still unfailing. He finaly had a chance to have a real dragon instead of just a card that had a picture of a dragon. No matter how powerful or how cute a dragon might be, a dragon was still a dragon.  
  
"Go Dratini." Kaiba shouted and out popped his small dragon. It looked badly injured and not too healthy.  
  
"Kaiba, you shouldn't use a pokemon that has recently been in a tough battle, especially if it has taken a lot of damage. That is something only an ameture would do."  
  
"I hope I don't have to a certain, using a bug against a bird incident." Misty said.  
  
"Ehehehe" was all Ash could say to that.  
  
Kaiba on the other hand was furiated. "What do you mean Ameture? I bet I could take you down with my only pokemon against your 6. Never call Seto Kaiba an Ameture."  
  
"Not to insult you or anything but I have been training for a long time and my Pokemon are all at a very high level. I don't think you would do that well."  
  
"That's what you think. I will battle my own way and I will win!" Kaiba said with extreme anger in his voice. And with that he started hi battle with the small dragon type pokemon. "Dratini lets start this battle off the right way. Attack it with your tackle."  
  
The small Dragon Pokemon lunged itself at the small Pokemon that looked like a sea horse. Datini made contact and it forced the Horsea to come flying out of the little lake that they were all standing by. Then the Horsea retaliated by shooting a blast of water from it's mouth. "Dratini, lets use the combo that Yugi used on us. Jump out of the way and then use Body Slam.  
  
The Dratini jumped out of the way of the Horsea's water attack and then slamed its body down on the little Pokemon. "Now use one more Body Slam and that should be enough. So the Dratini attacked one more time and then Kaiba threw a Poke ball. The Pokemon was sucked into the pokeball  
  
At that moment Yugi was getting ready to do battle with the Ryhorn. "Growlithe Use your Flame Thrower!" Again the small dog spit a burst of fire out of it's mouth. It hit the big ground Pokemon but it did not do much. "What?"  
  
"Yugi, Fire types can't do much damage against a ground type pokemon." Brock called out to Yugi  
  
Just then Ryhorn begain to curl it's self up into a ball and spinning rapidly toward the poor dog.  
  
"Oh no it's using Roll Out" Brock cried.  
  
Ryhorn smashed into Growlithe sending it flying. "YUGIOH" Yugi cried and then he transformed into Yami. "Alright now here is what we must do. In order for us to win we must get it to stop rolling and to find it's weak point." Yami said to his Pokemon.  
  
"Yugi Ground types are weak against Grass and Water types" Misty called out to him.  
  
'And unfortunately I don't have either type.' Yami thought to himself. 'wait I have an idea.' "Growlithe, please get up." The small dog rose, slowly but it did rise. "Good now head over to the edge of the lake." And with that Growlithe went over to the edge of the lake. The Ryhorn was steadily coming closer to it. It was just about to hit Growlithe when Yami cried out "Now Growlithe Jump!" The Small dog jumped high out of the way of the spinning Ryhorn. Ryhorn was spinning too fast that it didn't have time to stop or to turn away. It fell right into the water. It stopped spinning and frantically tried to swim back to the edge. But to no avail. The big Pokemon was too heavy to reach the edge.  
  
"Poke ball go!" Yami cried and with that Yami threw a Poke ball and it hit the Ryhorn and captured it. The Poke ball shook for a few seconds before finally stopping signaling that the pokemon had been successfully captured. And with that Yami turned back into Yugi and went to see how Kaiba had done. Yugi walked up to him and asked "So Kaiba did you catch the Horsea?"  
  
"Don't be a simpilton Yugi, of course I caught the Horsea. Now we have to go to a Pokemon Center in order to make sure that our pokemon are healed."  
  
"You sure know a lot about this world." Tea said to Kaiba.  
  
"Enough, lets get moving"  
  
Once they got to the Pokemon Center the Gang went in and saw a Beautiful young lady standing at the reception. "Now if you dare even go near her I'm going to yank your ear so hard that you will cry." Misty said to Brock.  
  
"Hello, my name is Nurse Joy, can I help you?" the girl at the desk asked.  
  
"Yeah we need our Pokemon to be healed." Kaiba said.  
  
"Ok." And with that Nurse Joy took their Pokeball's and went into the back room with them. They all went to sit down when a Girl came out of the Rest room and went down next to them. "Hey, you all Pokemon trainers?" She asked the gang.  
  
"Yugi didn't know exactly what to say to that because he didn't necessarily live in this dimension but he thought 'what the hell why not' (Sdrive: *gasp* Yugi Swore!). "Yeah, My names, Yugi and what's your name?"  
  
The Girl looked shocked. 'Yugi?' she thought to herself. 'could it really be?' She shrugged it off and answered his question. "My name is Mina. Hey, if you all are pokemon trainers then how about we have a battle. And I choose to battle you Yugi. I accepty your challenge, but I have to wait for my pokemon to be healed."  
  
Just then Nurse Joy came back with all of their Poke Balls. "Your pokemon are fighting fit. I hope to serve you again." And with that she gave back the Pokemon to the Trainers.  
  
"All right, now that I have my Pokemon I will duel you."  
  
'Duel? He must be the one.' Mina thought to herself. "Um, I think you mean Battle."  
  
"Oh yeah." Yugi said looking a little embaressed.  
  
Yugi and Mina stepped outside and they took their respectable positions. "I must warn you that I've been training for a long time." Mina said to Yugi.  
  
"That's okay, I'll be ready to take on whatever you throw at me." Yugi said.  
  
"This will be a 2 on 2 Pokemon battle" Brock declared. "BEGIN!"  
  
And with that they both threw a Poke ball and their pokemon came out. "I'll start off with my Gengar." Mina said.  
  
"And I've started off with my Growlithe. Go Growlithe use your Flame Thrower!" The Small dog spit fire from it's mouth right at the Gengar.  
  
"Gengar Dodge It!" Mina cried. The ghost type Pokemon dodged right out of the way.  
  
"Man that thing is fast" Tea said.  
  
"What, did you think I was joking when I said I had been training for a while? My Pokemon are all at a very high level. Not many people can defeat me. I should go to White City and boot out the gym leader there instead of sitting around here with some punk from Domino."  
  
"Domino! How did you know where we were from?"  
  
"Gengar Hypnosis!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Gengar then put Growlithe into a trance which made it fall alsleep. "Ha, never try to talk when your in a battle. Now Gengar use your shadow ball attack." Gengar shot out a ball of energy that hit Growlithe dead on."  
  
"Growlithe is unable to battle, Gengar win's. Brock declared.  
  
'I only have one Pokemon left. What can I do?' Yugi thought.  
  
'Now I'm almost positive that he's the one. Let's just see how he fares.' Mina thought to herself.  
  
Sdrive: Cliff hanger. Well that is all for now. Tune in next time to see the conclusion of this battle. Team Rocket appears next Chapter. Power to the Hikari's 


	8. The Battle Ends, Duel for the Golden Ite...

Sdrive: I am sorry. I have been writing other stories and have been trying to figure out how to make this battle end. I finally have an idea. So get ready because here we go  
  
---------  
  
'I only have one Pokemon left what can I do?' Yugi thought.  
  
'Now I'm almost positive that he's the one. Let's just see how he fares.' Mina thought to herself.  
  
'This girl is good. I don't know what I can do. And how does she know where we are from. Unless, SHE'S FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION TOO!' "I figured it out Mina. Your not from here are you? You got transported here just like the rest of us."  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about." Mina said defensively. 'But I have read the ancient scriptures that have for told your arrival' She thought to herself. "Now if you would please stop stalling send out your next Pokemon so that I can finish this battle."  
  
"I choose Ryhorn!" Yugi said as he threw the Poke ball and the Pokemon came out.  
  
'I have an idea Yugi' Yami said through their connection. 'Please let me take control'  
  
'Alright Yami I believe in you.' *heroic music plays while Yugi transforms. "YUGIOH!!!" Yugi said as he transformed into Yami. "Alright, now let's get this battle finished."  
  
"Begin!" Brock cried  
  
"A Ryhorn? You have to be kidding me. What can possibly think you can accomplish with that Pokemon?"  
  
"You will soon see." Yami said to her. Now Ryhorn, tackle attack!"  
  
Ryhorn started to charge right at Gengar. It was just about to make contact when, it went right through the Pokemon.  
  
"HAHAHA, see I told you. Tackle is a normal type move and Gengar is a ghost. Normal attacks don't do anything to a ghost."  
  
"That may be true but I did that just to get Ryhorn into position"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ryhorn use your Mud Slap attack."  
  
Gengar turned around to see Ryhorn kick up a bunch of mud right into Gengar's Face.  
  
"No Gengar" Mina cried.  
  
"Yes it worked"  
  
"Way to go Yugi" Tea said.  
  
"That's the way to sock it to her" Joey said  
  
"Now Ryhorn use your Earthquake attack!"  
  
And with that the Pokemon sent forth a tremor that hit Gengar dead on. The hit, got Gengar right in it's weak spot and it fell to the ground.  
  
"Gengar is unable to continue battle. Rhorn is the winner." Brock exclaimed.  
  
"Gengar return. Not bad Yugi, but now it's time to finish you off. Go Blastoise!"  
  
"Oh no!" Ash cried. "There is almost no way that Yugi can win this time."  
  
"Ha, you might have defeated my Gengar but my Blastoise will wipe you out."  
  
"Oh no." Yami said.  
  
'this is not good. We have to find a way to defeat that Blastoise' Yugi said to Yami through their mind connection.  
  
'I think that I have a plan. I just hope that it works.' "I won't give up Mina, Prepare to lose!!!"  
  
'poor delusional fool. I guess he'll just have to learn the hard way. There will be know way for him to win.' "Lets finish this"  
  
"That's my line"  
  
"Begin" Brock said.  
  
"Blastoise let's use Hydro Pump"  
  
"Blast" the Pokemon said as it shot water from the two cannons on the back of it's shell.  
  
"Ryhorn use your Roll Out Attack, to get out of the way." Ryhorn began to spin rapidly and got out of the way of the waters path.  
  
"Not bad Yugi but all I need is one good hit and then your time will be up. Blastoise Hydro Pump again"  
  
Again Blastoise shot water out from it's cannons and again Ryhorn dodged it.  
  
'keep it up Ryhorn' Yami thought to himself.  
  
'this is getting annoying' mina thought to herself' "Blastoise try one more time and if that doesn't work then we will try something different."  
  
Again Blastoise shot out the water and again Ryhorn dodged it. By this time Ryhorn was rolling extremely fast.  
  
"Alright Ryhorn" Yami cried "Now that you have enough speed hit the Blastoise with your Roll Out Attack!" Ryhorn went spinning right towards the Blastoise and hit him dead on. Ryhorn sent the Pokemon flying into the air. Blastoise hit the ground hard.  
  
"Blastoise please get up" Mina said to her Pokemon.  
  
The Blastoise, though it looked very tired, got up and stood in a fighting position.  
  
"Way to go Blastoise, now use Lock On"  
  
"What does that do?" Yami demanded.  
  
"Yugi, lock on allows the opponents next hit to make contact no matter how fast they are" Ash yelled  
  
"Oh no, Ryhorn I believe in you. Just keep spinning."  
  
"It's over, Blastoise Hydro Pump!"  
  
-Commercial-  
  
Hey boy's and girls. Did you ever want a Possesed piece of clothing? Did you ever want people to think that you have dark powers? If so then it's your lucky day. It's amazing, it's fantastic, it defies the laws of gravity! It's spectacular, it's creepy, it floats with no air, that's right it's Seto Kaiba's Trench Coat. This wonderful piece of clothing can be yours, taken right from Seto's Back, for a small interductory price of 5778207407254207402740275072702740275072048027527540270472047075075072057207 402740327 dollars and 1 cent. Again that's 5765765737357357646546467354373444646464646443434343534374745 Dollars and 1 cent. With a 1,000,000 dollar shipping and handling Fee, (tax not included in this price)  
  
-End Comercial-  
  
"Blastoise Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Oh nooo" Joey said.  
  
"Poor Yugi" Tea cried.  
  
The water hit Ryhorn dead on. But it didn't stop it!  
  
"WHAT!!!!!??????????" Mina Cried.  
  
*again Heroic Pokemon Music* "Yes" Yami said.  
  
"How can that be?" Mina said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"My Ryhorn was spinning too fast and so it by passed your attack, and if you want to see the end of this battle then just look what's happening now."  
  
"What, oh nooooo" Mina cried.  
  
The water was running under Ryhorn and it caused Ryhorn to slip up into the air. He went up a little bit and then came crashing down, still spinning, right onto Blastoise. Blastoise was knocked down.  
  
"No, Please get up Blastoise."  
  
"I don't think that will happen." Yami said. "Blastoise got hit going down ward which meant that Blastoise was pushed right into the ground faster than it should have normally. It looks really tired."  
  
Blastoise tried to stand up but it fell back down.  
  
"Blastoise is unable to battle (I hated having to write that). Yugi win's." (I hated that more)  
  
"Wow, That was some pretty good battling" Mina said to Yugi. "Come on lets go heal our Pokemon and then we can go find a Pokemon Gym, for you. I think you might have to capture a few more Pokemon first."  
  
Yami turned back into Yugi and said "That sounds like a good idea but, what is a Pokemon gym?"  
  
"In order to become a Pokemon master you have to go to the Pokemon league. In order to get to the league you have to win Gym badges. There were originally eight that was the minimum but now there is nine. You can go all over the place to get gym badges but the ninth one is recommended to be won at White city. Right where the Pokemon League is now. The league used to be in another town but then they moved it. I bet with your skills you could defeat Your first Gym leader with no problem. Lets,"  
  
Mina didn't have time to finish her sentence because there were bombs being thrown at them from up in a balloon.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone screamed.  
  
"To Protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To Unite all people within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jesse"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
  
"Meowth, that's right"  
  
"What do you want now?" Ash yelled up at them.  
  
"We want those golden items around your friends necks. They could pay a very handsome price"  
  
"You want our Millennium Items?" Ryou said"  
  
"What else is new?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh come on Ryou, everywhere we go someone wants our Millennium Items for one reason or another. It should be expected from now on."  
  
"Oh Ok ^__^" Ryou said sounding very pleased with the answer.  
  
"Go Arbok"  
  
"Go Weezing"  
  
Two Pokemon popped out and made a lunge for the two golden items.  
  
"No one will be stealing my item" Bakura said as he transformed from Ryou. "I will deal with you both personally. Go Syther"  
  
The Poke ball popped open to reveal Syther.  
  
"Syther use your doom attack"  
  
"Syther?"  
  
"Use your Attack of evil plague that wipes out everything!"  
  
"Syther?"  
  
"Ra damn. Fine, using the power of my Millennium Ring I will bring forth my Reaper of the Cards to destroy you."  
  
There was a flash of light and the Reaper of the Cards was standing right in front Bakura.  
  
"Now go and destroy them. Or at least pop their Balloon because the author probably needs them for a later chapter.  
  
Sdrive: Stop breaking the Forth Wall you morons  
  
"Fine, just pop the balloon then." Bakura said.  
  
The Reaper of the Cards popped the balloon and sent Team Rocket flying away.  
  
"We're blasting off again"  
  
"Wobbuffett"  
  
DING  
  
Everyone turned to look at Bakura. "What, haven't you ever seen anyone with anger problems?"  
  
"You know they have books for that" Ash said.  
  
"Yes I'm quite aware of that." Bakura said 'more than you know' he thought.  
  
And with that everyone went in to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed.  
  
---------  
  
Sdrive: I hope you all liked it. Battles are tough to write. And just to let you know, I added a new Gym, It hold my one of my favorite types of Pokemon. But that won't be coming up for a long time. Next Chapter, the gang heads off for the first Pokemon gym but first, another chapter in The Big Blue Book of Anger Management. YAY. Well don't forget to R&R. Power to the Hikari's 


	9. Ch 11, Evil Villian? Team Rocket Return...

Sdrive: This is a story I haven't been paying a lot of attention to lately but it was my first story so I think I should work on it.  
  
Shi: He don't own anything except me and his ideas.  
  
--------  
  
Bakura was sitting alone in the Pokemon Center reading the Big Blue Book of Anger Management.  
  
Lesson 11. Evil Villians?  
  
So you have come back to me for more advice huh?  
  
Bakura nodded at the book.  
  
Let me guess, You normally come here to find out ways to stop yourself from killing your hikari but now you are coming to me because your having problems with a trio of idiots who call themselves villains, and your afraid you might just kill them. I am right or not.  
  
"Your right" Bakura said to the book.  
  
Of course I am right. Other wise you would not have come to this chapter *nods* yup. That's defiantly why you are here.  
  
Bakura nodded at the book.  
  
Ok so you want to know how to stop your self from killing these "idiots"?  
  
Bakura again nodded at the book.  
  
Ok, there is really not that much that you can do. They will keep coming after you again and again and again and again and again and again and again until you either give into their demands or you kill them. But if you really want to know how not to kill them well then I have a few suggestions and some advice about these suggestions.  
  
Try to ignore them. This might be hard because they will keep coming after you again and again and again and again and again and again and again until you either give into their demands or you kill them.  
  
Let your host take over whenever they appear. This also might be a problem because they will keep coming after you again and again and again and again and again and again and again, and this might just kill your hikari (him) and that will end up hurting you (the Yami).  
  
Keep fighting them in battle again and again and again and again and again and again and again, until you either give up, they win, or you escape from the world you are currently trapped in.  
  
As you can see there is really no good way for you to not kill them, but  
try your best and even then, you probably won't succeed. Bye.  
  
Bakura got really upset at the book and shoved it in his pocket. He  
thought of destroying the book but he might need it again. He heard a  
strange sound and let his hikari take over to see what was going on.  
  
Ryou walked in and asked, "I heard a weird noise that sounded like do do  
dodo dooooo."  
  
"Oh yes, that is the sound that says that your Pokemon are healed."  
Nurse Joy said to him.  
  
"All right now we can go to the next town and you guys can challenge the  
Gym Leader there." Ash said.  
  
"All right lets do it." Yugi said.  
  
"I'll come with you," Mina said. "I have a feeling that I can be a  
valuable helper on your quest to escape from here."  
  
"That reminds me. How did you know that we were from Domino City? And  
how do you seem to know so much about us." Yugi asked Mina.  
  
"I really didn't want to tell you this but," she started to bite her lip.  
  
"Go on"  
  
"I have been raised by a very special family. I was born to learn all  
there was about the strange happenings of both the future and the past.  
I am a person who reads the ancient Poke Scriptures. The Scriptures for  
told of a strong willed boy who would be brought here by an Unknown. He  
would have to become a Pokemon Master in order to escape. It was a  
strange thing to read. It said that there would be many more that was  
brought with him but that only two would battle for signs that they had  
what it takes and then go to the palace of the highest battles. I never  
understood what that meant. Maybe in time all will be revealed."  
  
"Wow that's pretty intense stuff. But why didn't you just tell us that  
in the first place?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were truly the ones. You seemed so strong  
willed. I pretty much figured it was you but I had to make sure."  
  
"Ok, well maybe you will be able to help us. But now let's go. We don't  
have all chapter."  
  
Sdrive: We are going to take a break so that I can make Yugi watch  
Horrible American Cartoons.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Sdrive: AND NO MORE FORTH WALL BREAKAGE!!!  
  
Yugi: Ok @_@  
  
Sdrive: Back to the story.  
  
They started out to the forest. They were all pretty psyched about this.  
They had been walking for about an hour when a Pokemon popped out at  
them. "Electabuzz" It said.  
  
"What is that?" Yugi Asked.  
  
"That is an Electabuzz" Ash Answered. "It is an Electric type and is  
very strong against Flying Pokemon. The First Gym leader uses flying  
types.  
  
"Go Ryhorn" Yugi threw the Pokeball and the Pokemon popped out of the  
ball. "Ryhorn go and use your Rollout attack!"  
  
Ryhorn started to spin it's self around and went straight for Electabuzz.  
It hit Electabuzz head on. Electabuzz gut back on it's feet and sent  
out a Thundershock from it's two antenna like features on it's head. The  
blast hit Ryhorn but it didn't seem to slow it down.  
  
"Ryhorn give it one more Roll Out!"  
  
Ryhorn went straight for Electabuzz when Electabuzz Shot out a thunder  
from it's whole body. The blast hit Ryhorn and sent it flying up into  
the air. Ryhorn toppeled over back wards and was about to hit the ground  
when Yugi called out. "Ryhorn, use Extreme Speed!!!"  
  
Ryhorn started spinning even faster than it did when it used Roll Out.  
Ryhorn hit the ground but two things happened. The first thing was  
Ryhorn hit the ground not as hard as it should have. And then it toppled  
over onto it's side and started spinning right at Electabuzz. Electabuzz  
didn't have enough time to react. Ryhorn hit it pretty hard and sent  
Electabuzz toppling down to the ground.  
  
"Go Pokeball!!!" Yugi cried as he threw the Pokeball. It landed on  
Electabuzz and sucked it into the ball. It wobbled around for a little  
bit with the red light flashing until it stopped. Yugi had just captured  
Electabuzz.  
  
"That was incredible!" Brock exclaimed.  
  
"What was?" Tea asked confused.  
  
"The way Yugi over came losing Ryhorn. Yugi had Ryhorn use Extreme Speed  
at the last second to make Ryhorn spin very fast. The spinning motion  
made a lot of wind go to the ground softening it's landing. And then  
Ryhorn bounced on its side, still using Extreme Speed, and hit  
Electabuzz, knocking it down. And then with it dazed he was able to  
catch it. I have a feeling that, that Electabuzz will be very helpful in  
his Gym Battle against Faulkner. Now that we have made this short little  
stop, why don't we continue?"  
  
They started walking and then they stopped when they heard this really  
loud growl.  
  
"Wh-wh-what was that?" Misty asked sort of scared.  
  
They all looked around slowly and then they heard it again, but this time  
it was louder. They all jumped about a foot.  
  
"Um, uh,maybe we should start walking faster" Brock suggested. They  
started running faster but then the sound was so loud it knocked them all  
down.  
  
"What if it's some ghoulish monster that wants to eat us all" Tea  
suggested not forgetting the virtual world when the horrible Hitotsumi  
Giants were chasing after her.  
  
"You know, if ya feed the monster do ya think you all could save some for  
me? I'm starvin' over here." Joey exclaimed.  
  
They all looked over at Joey and then saw his stomach move and they heard  
the Growl again.  
  
"I should have known." Tea started to complain. "It was your stomach. I  
can't believe I forgot what that sounded like."  
  
"Maybe know would be a good time to eat lunch" Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, hey Yugi, do you want to help me go get some fire wood. You  
haven't lived till you have had some of Brocks world famous stew."  
  
"Sure Ash, I guess we will see you in a few minutes."  
  
"I'll go too" Ryou said. And with that Yugi and Ash went off in search  
of fire wood.  
  
"I guess I had better get the ingredients ready" Brock said.  
  
Yugi, Ash, and Ryou were walking around the woods, collecting fire wood  
when all of a sudden thte ground underneath them collapsed and they fell  
into a really large hole.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" they both said in unison. They hit the ground hard and  
then they heard some voices laughing evilly.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHA"  
  
"To Protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To Unite all people within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jesse"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
  
"Meowth, that's right"  
  
"Not you guys again" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh but it is us." Jesse called down to them. "And you both have  
something we want.  
  
"They do?" Ash asked.  
  
"We'll get those gold items this time."  
  
"Oh no you won't" Yugi called out to them.  
  
Just then these two large hands came down into the pit. One grabbed the  
Puzzle and the other grabbed the ring. It pulled them off and took them  
back up to the surface. Meowth was holding a remote with the two hands  
and was controlling them with it. "And now for Pikachu" He cried.  
  
Another hand came down and grabbed Pikachu from off of Ashes shoulder.  
  
"URRRG, Pikachu Thunder Attack!!"  
  
"PIIKKAAACHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU" Pikachu cried out as it tried to shock Team  
Rocket.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHA" They said together. "Did you really think that we would  
forget to add electric proof gloves?" James asked.  
  
"That mistake will cost you greatly" Jessie said. Then they ran for  
their balloon.  
  
Ash, Yugi, and Ryou all climbed up the hole, and got out. But they were  
too late. Team Rocket was already in the Balloon. "Oh don't think we  
forgot about your Pokemon" James called down to them. "We made sure that  
the Balloon was reinforced many times. If you try to use your Pokemon  
they will only be taken by us as well."  
  
"Ta taaa" All three of them said.  
  
Just then the rest of the group came up to them. "We heard the racket,  
what's going on?" Misty asked.  
  
"Team Rocket stole Pikachu and Yugi and Ryou's gold items. And they just  
got away.'  
  
"We better follow them" Brock said. And then they all started to chase  
after the balloon. All except for Ryou.  
  
The part of his stomach where the ring normally hung started glowing.  
"Hehehehehe" Ryou said. His hair got more spikey and he looked a bit  
meaner than usual. Once the glowing stopped The ring was back around  
Ryou's neck. Only Ryou wasn't in control. "Those foolish mortals."  
Bakura said. "They dare try to take my item. The fools. To bad Yugi  
hasn't figured out how to recover his Millennium Puzzle yet. And too bad  
Yami doesn't take over whenever he wants too. Or else he would be able  
to pull this trick off. This is just like when that annoying human boy,  
Tristan, tried to get rid of my ring at duelist kingdom by throwing it  
out of the castle. And just like I told Marik, I am the dark, and you  
can't get rid of the dark. Now I better go get Yugi's Puzzle back if I  
ever want to claim the puzzle as my own." And with that he ran off  
behind the rest of them.  
  
In Team Rockets Balloon  
  
Team Rocket was laughing very evilly over their success. Pikachu was  
inside of a little egg. He tried shocking his way out but the egg was  
electric proof.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA" They laughed together.  
  
"That was too easy" James Exclaimed.  
  
"Now were gonna be rich" Meowth said.  
  
"Do you guys think we are missing something by any chance?" Jesse  
inquired.  
  
"Why? Is something missing?" Meowth Wondered.  
  
They all looked at their prizes and noticed that the Ring was missing.  
  
"One of our items is missing" they all cried out at the same time.  
  
"Arg, Meowth did you drop it?" Jesse yelled.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"We had better just settle for only one because here come the twerps"  
James exclaimed.  
  
"Hey come back here with Pikachu!!!!!!" Ash Screamed from down below.  
  
"Growlithe Come on out!" Yugi cried.  
  
The small puppy came out in a flash of light.  
  
"Growlithe, use your Flame Thrower!!!!!!"  
  
The Small puppy blew out a large amount of fire from it's mouth and  
popped the balloon.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Team Rocket cried while they came flying down  
to the ground.  
  
The Egg that held Pikachu bounced over to Ash. Ash unlocked the egg and  
let Pikachu out. The Milliennium Puzzle came flying out of the balloon  
as well. Yugi tried to jump up and catch it.  
  
"All-most-there" He said.  
  
But then he started coming down and the puzzle kept on going down. Yugi  
hit the ground yelling "Nooooo."  
  
The puzzle was just about to hit the ground and break when Bakura came  
running, flew himselve on the ground, caught the puzzle before it broke,  
and slid for a second on the ground.  
  
"Oh Ryou, thank you" Yugi said as he bent down and got the puzzle from  
Bakura. Bakura got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"No Problem" Bakura said sounding like Ryou. 'but next time I will keep  
it' he thought to himself.  
  
"Arg, I didn't think they would pop it fire. UUURRRRRGG." Jesse growled.  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"Huh?" Team Rocket looked over to Ash and Pikachu.  
  
"Thunder attack!!!"  
  
"PIIIKAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Pikachu cried as it sent out a large amount  
of electricity.  
  
"AHHHHHH" Team Rocket Cried.  
  
There was a small exposion and Team Rocket went flying.  
  
"We're blasting off agaiiinnnnnnn!!!"  
  
"Wobbufett"  
  
DING  
  
"Alright way to go you guys" Misty said.  
  
"Come on lets have lunch." Brock said.  
  
They had Lunch and then hit the road again for about two hours. They  
caught some more Pokemon, and battled a few trainers. Yugi now had a  
Sandshrew, Joey got a Snorlax, and Kaiba caught a Charmander. They  
appeared at the edge of the next town and looked down at it. Violet  
City.  
  
'The first step of getting out of here awaits me here' Yugi thought.  
  
/Don't worry; you will do fine/ Yami said through mind link.  
  
'Hmmm, In order to become a pokemon master I have to defeat nine gym leaders.' Seto Kaiba thought to himself. 'I sure hope they are not a waste of my time. Look out losers, here comes Seto Kaiba'  
  
---------  
  
Sdrive: *deep breath* there you go. Next Chapter, The first Gym Battle, stay tuned. Power to the Hikari's 


	10. Winds Are Changing!

Sdrive: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I got so caught up in my Masters Tournment Fic that I forgot to update. Crystal, Please forgive me, thousand pardons, for your thousand pleas for updates. Ok here we go. Me no owny.  
  
----  
  
Yugi and the gang were on their way to the gym. They stopped in the Pokemon Center first. They got all of thier Pokemon healed first. Yugi and the others finally went to the Gym. When they got there they were impressed on how big it was.  
  
"Looks like nothing much has changed" Ash said.  
  
"Have you already challenged this gym leader?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah about two years ago." Ash explained. "Come on."  
  
They went in and went to find Falkner, the leader of the Gym. When they got there they saw Faulkner standing with some men.  
  
"Hey Falkner!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Ash, It's good to see you. Wow, you certantly dragged a lot of friends with you." Falkner  
  
"I'm here for a gym battle. You are going to battle me now, if you don't then that means that you are a coward" Kaiba said.  
  
"Wow, you are kind of rude."  
  
"I don't care. I want to get on with this battle. So that I can go on and leave."  
  
"As a gym leader I have to except your challenge, but you should lose some of the aggresion. What makes you think you can beat me?"  
  
"I never lose to anyone except Yugi. I will win."  
  
"Fine, let's go to the roof of the building. That is where the gym field is."  
  
They got into the elevator and went up to the roof. As soon as they got out of the elevator they heard an explosion on the gym field.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Falkner asked.  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!"  
  
"And Make it Double!"  
  
"Not you again!" Bakura called out to Team Rocket taking over Ryou's body.  
  
"Yes and we have a proposition for you. We know you have a dark side to you. Come join us. The rewards could be great." Meowth said.  
  
"Hmmm, Hold on for a while. I need to use the bathroom." Bakura said. He went into the elevator and pulled out the Big Blue Book Of Anger Management. "I hope it says what I should do."  
  
I guess you just can't live without my help. Who can blame you? Anyway, you have reached little notes. For the desired notes look in the index.  
  
Bakura looked in the index. He saw Evil Propositions. He turned to it.  
  
Evil Propositions.  
  
Still stuck huh?  
  
Bakura Nodded.  
  
Let me guess. The villans have asked you to join their gang right?  
  
"Right"  
  
Ok, you have two choices. First. You could join, but that would mean you have to put with them even more than you normally have to. That could be bad. Second. You could send them away via, Pokemon, Shadow Realm, Death. Whatever works. I guess its' up to you. ^__^  
  
Bakura noticed that it went to another page. He turned to it.  
  
Sugar High?  
  
So you have come here becuase your little brother is always getting into the sugar packets huh. Well normally we only deal with Yami's getting over their problems but...  
  
Bakura closed the book and exited the elevator.  
  
"Do you morons get good dental plans?" Bakura asked.  
  
"We end up getting blasted into the sky every episode, what do you think?" Jesse asked annoyed.  
  
"Allright I'm in." Bakura said.  
  
"But Ryou..." Yugi started.  
  
"Look at me you moron. I'm Bakura, the evil spirit. I'm not your friend. And second..."  
  
"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"  
  
The Electric mouse let out electricity and zapped Team Rocket and Bakura.  
  
"WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"  
  
They all flew into the sky. On the way Bakura was thinking 'Damn, I left the Book in the Elevator! They have no chance of living.'  
  
"Now where were we? Oh yes, our battle." Kaiba stated Coldly.  
  
"This will be a two on two Pokemon Battle. Begin!" The Ref said.  
  
"I choose you Hoot Hoot!" Falkner cried as he threw his Pokeball. The ball opened up and an owl appeared and an owl like pokemon appeared.  
  
"That's a flying type. I know just what to use against something like that!" Seto Kaiba cried as he threw his Pokeball. In a burst of light Dratini appeared next to him.  
  
"Let the battle begin!" the ref called.  
  
"Hoot Hoot, let's get this ready, he's bound to have something up his sleeve. Hoot Hoot, Fly into the air!" Falkner cried.  
  
"Dratini, let's show them the raw unstoppable, unpredictable powers of dragons! Dratini, use Thunderbolt!" Kaiba cried  
  
The small dragon let out a blast of electricity out of it's body and had it go towards the Hoot Hoot.  
  
"Quick dodge it!" Falkner cried.  
  
The small owl tried to get away but as it was flying up the electricity hit the tonails on Hoot Hoot's feet. Hoot Hoot got a shock but was able to get away without too much damage.  
  
"That was really good. You made a good..."  
  
"Dratini Thunderbolt attack!" Seto cried interupting Falkner.  
  
The Dragon Let out the electricity zapping the small owl. Hoot Hoot fell to the ground.  
  
"What? You didn't..."  
  
"Ice Beam Attack!" Seto Called out.  
  
Dratini let out a blast of ice from it's mouth. It hit Hoot Hoot and froze it.  
  
"Hoot Hoot is unable to battle. Seto is the winner" the ref said.  
  
"What did you expect from someone who almost never loses?" Seto asked mockingly.  
  
"The way you battle is Unorthodox. You don't let me get a word in edge wise. You realy have to be a lot nicer." Falkner said.  
  
"Let me tell you something. I don't have time to be here disscussing this with you. There is no place for talk in a battle. Now choose your next pokemon and get over it." Seto stated coldly.  
  
"Well We'll show you! I chose you Pidgeot!" Falkner cried as he threw his Pokeball.  
  
A large Bird appeared with really long hair and a long tail.  
  
"Let the battle begin!!!" the ref cried.  
  
"Pigeot use your gust attack to blow that dragon away!"  
  
The large bird started to flap it's wings really fast creating a huge wind storm.  
  
"I don't think so. Full power Ice Beam Attack!"  
  
The small dragon let out a large cold beam. It went straight for the wind storm. It went right into the it but it couldn't go anyfarther.  
  
"I don't know what you were thinking. My wind is to strong to let your blast go through."  
  
"Oh really? What even makes you so sure I was aiming for your Pokemon?"  
  
"What else could you be trying to do?"  
  
"Just watch" Seto said smiling.  
  
They all watched as the Ice Beam Attack was stopped cold in it's tracks by the wind.  
  
"Looks like Seto is as desperate as you Ash" Misty said giggling.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean..." Ash Begain  
  
"Don't compare me to Ash. I know exactly what I'm doing." Seto stated coldly.  
  
They all watched. They didn't see anything happening.  
  
"I guess you failed at what you were trying to...What? What's happening?" Falkner cried.  
  
At first they didn't see what he was getting upset about. But then they saw it perfectly. The wind was starting to freeze.  
  
"How is that possible? You can't freeze wind!" Falkner said.  
  
(A/N Hey Peace, I don't want any of your technical mumbo jumbo on why this won't work when you see me Monday on the Bus. You too Zenryo. If a mouse can throw electricity and a little crocodial can throw endless supplies of water out of it's mouth then the air can freeze Ok back to the story)  
  
"Maybe you can't freeze the wind. But let's take a look at this. You sent out a blast of wind. And I sent out a blast of Ice Beam. Although my Ice beam couldn't get through your wind it did get trapped in it. It began to cool the air. You know what happens when air, or anything else for that matter, gets cold. The molocules get cold so they bunch together making whatever is cold bet harder. Well, My Ice Beam cooled the molecules in your wind. Althought your wind it's self can't freeze the molecules made it harder and formed a hard wall if you will. And that gave my Ice Beam a hard enough surface to make a wall of Ice. Your Wind isn't being frozen but think of it as a wall in a stadium betting frozen with a layer of ice. Your wind was the wall that allowed me to creat my layer of ice." Seto Explained.  
  
"I get it!" Brock said. "He knew he couldn't freeze the air but he knew he could creat a layer of ice."  
  
"I'm inpressed, but that won't stop me for long" Falkner said.  
  
"We'll see about that. Dratini Ice Beam!"  
  
The small dragon let out a blast of cold and it hit the Ice Wall. The ice built up on the wall and made a very thick wall of ice.  
  
"My Wall Is much thicker now. I'd like to see your Bird get through that now. You know how in large winter storms when you get hit by the wind it can knock you down. That's becuase the molecules are tighter together."  
  
"You are very impressive but I must say that that will not stop me. My Pokemon is a bird remember. It can fly. Pidgeot Fly!"  
  
The large bird went airborn and flew over the wall of ice.  
  
"Dive and use wing attack!" Falkner Cried.  
  
"Thunder Bolt!" Seto Yelled.  
  
The two collided and the result was litterally explosive. There was a cloud of dust and when it cleared both Pokemon looked exhausted. Pidgeot was right in front of the wall of ice on the ground and Dratini was on the ground near the out-of-bounds line.  
  
"Interesting." Brock said.  
  
"What is?" Mina asked.  
  
"The cause of the explosion was due to the close impact of the Thunderbolt. Pidgeot hit Dratini which caused it to release the Electricity. the close range attack caused the electricity to explode. The two Pokemon propelled away from each other. Pidgeot hit the ice wall and Dratini was thown on the ground.  
  
"Pidgeot Stand Up!" Falkner Cried.  
  
"Dratini let's show him the firey passion of Dragons. Let's prove that we will fight till there is nothing left." Seto said  
  
Both Pokemon tried to stand up. Pidgeot used it's wings and was able to get up. It looked tired but capable of going on. Dratini used it's tail to try to stand up. It suceeded in standing up. It looked completly exhausted.  
  
"Dratini, we should be able to finish this up quickly. But we have to let them make the next move." Seto said.  
  
"All right Pidgeot. We can't afford another attack like that. So we will attack from a distance. We are too close that he can't create another wall. Pidgeot Gust attack!" Falkner cried.  
  
The bird started flapping it's wings. A huge wind storm appeared again. It went right for Dratini.  
  
"Take it!" Seto called out to Dratini.  
  
The small dragon let the blast hit him. It sent him right up into the air.  
  
"Good, we are exactly where we need to be. Dratini Point straight down and start spinning." Seto Yelled.  
  
The dragon turned itself around so that it was pointing straight down at Pidgeot as it was falling it started to spin extremely fast. down towards it's target.  
  
"Thunderbolt! Finish it off!" Seto Cried.  
  
The small dragon let out a burst of electricity from it's body it hit Pidgeot. Dratini kept coming down and it hit Pidgeot still emmiting electricity. There was another large explosion and both Pokemon were sent flying backwards. Pidgeot Hit the ice wall with incredible speed and fell to the ground. Dratini hit the ground hard. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon had the swirly eyes that meant they were knocked out.  
  
"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. The Gym Leader has used up both Pokemon. The winner is Seto Kaiba" The ref said.  
  
"I don't get it" Yugi said.  
  
"I do," Brock said. "Seto planned the whole ice wall thing from the begining. It was a method to keep Pidgeot on his side of the field so that he Falkner didn't have a lot to work with. Changing the field is a big advantage a lot of the time."  
  
"What about when Seto said Dratini was right where it needed to be?" Misty asked.  
  
"Becuase Dratini was in the air it could turn around and go straight down on Pidgeot. And becuase it has such a sleek and thin body it was able to go down even faster. And when Seto told it to spin the spining motion allowed it to drill through the air to make it go faster. When it relaeased the electricity becuase of the speed and the gravity factor it practically tripled the strength of the Thunderbolt. And becuase it was coming so fast Pidgeot couldn't get out of the way. And once Dratini hit it made another explosion that in the end exhausted both Pokemon and knocked them out."  
  
"Wow that's pretty smart. It's kind of harsh but it's smart." Misty said.  
  
Both trainers recalled their Pokemon and Seto walked over to Falkner. "I believe you owe me something now."  
  
"You are a great trainer but you battle too hard. I sugest you be a tad less harsh" Falkner said as he handed Seto the Zepher Badge.  
  
"You will battle your way and I'll battle mine" Seto said coldly as he took the badge. "Now it's your turn Yugi. You better be quick if you want me to stay here and watch. I have stuff I have to get done."  
  
"I have to heal my Pokemon first and then we will battle" Falkner said. And with that they rode the Elevator down.  
  
-----  
  
Sdrive: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. But I figured some chapter was better than no chapter. Now to thank the reviews.  
  
Crystal: Um thanks for all the complements and sorry for the wait. I have been writing my Tournament Fic The Masters Tournment. I also didn't check my reviews for this story until I was logged on and looked and saw I had a lot of reviews. Thank you.  
  
Ry-Shadow Tamer: That is one of my favorite three part episodes. Thanks.  
  
Nari-chan SND: Thank you.  
  
Peace Writer: I wonder too. Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Zenryo: You will find a part in my story just give me Pokemon, no high levels and no legendaries. Yes they are catching them fast, but just becuase Ash is too dumb to not try to catch every Pokemon he see's doesn't mean they aren't.  
  
Mina-chan AMD: ATTENTION ZENRYO READ MINA'S NEW STORY!!! There you go. I did ignore the yups. Have fun wrapping presents. Thanks.  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Your right he is waiting for the right time. Thanks.  
  
Sdrive: well there you are, hope I got everyone. I'm not sure when I update again, could be day's could be years, could be minutes, depends on how badly Crystal annoys me LOL Just joking Crystal. Power to the Hikari's 


	11. Yugi Vs Falkner

Sdrive: ok, the long awaited, Yugi vs, Falkner! By the way, Don't be surprised if these borders First Season of Yugioh! Only way I could really make it work. Not too bad but close to First Season.

---------

They were riding down the elevator, they got out and Falkner took them to a secret room. Behind it was an auto healer. Falkner placed the Poke Balls into it and his Pokemon were automatically healed.

"When did you get that?" Ash asked.

"Every Gym has it. It speeds up the healing process by giving my Pokemon all the needed medication within a few seconds. Now if you are ready, Why don't we go back up to the gym?"

They headed out of the elevator and Ash noticed something on the ground. "What is this? The Big Blue Book of Anger Management? Hmmm, I wonder who dropped this."

"My battle is all I'm worried about right now." The puzzle glowed and he turned into Yami. "Let's do this Falkner!"

They got out and they each went onto their own sides of the arena.

"Alright, a two on two, battle; only the challenger may switch Pokemon," the referee said as he explained the rules, "BEGIN!"

"Hoot Hoot, I chose you!" Falkner threw the ball and the owl appeared once more.

"Hoot Hoot!" It said.

"I choose you, Ryhorn!" Yami said as he threw the ball. The Ryhorn appeared in a flash of light.

"Do you think he stands a chance?" Tea asked from the sidelines.

"It doesn't look good for him. He really doesn't have any good Pokemon that are good against Flying Types, he'll have to have a plan."

"Go Ryhorn! Go strike it down, Horn Attack!" The Ryhorn went forward and tried to spear the small owl as it flew up into the air. "Ryhorn, stay perfectly calm. Don't do anything." Ryhorn stayed standing, awaiting it's next orders.

"Don't give it up Hoot Hoot, he might be trying something, just stay in the air!" Falkner yelled up to Hoot Hoot. Hoot Hoot was flapping it's wings hard as Ryhorn just stayed there doing nothing.

"What is he doing?" Tea asked Brock.

"I'm not sure, but the look in his eyes tells me he has a plan."

Yami was standing there grinning. "What are you smiling about?" Falkner asked.

"Just wait a bit longer." Yami replied with a smile. They stood there for a bit longer and then Hoot Hoot began to fall from the sky. "It's working."

"What's going on?" Falkner asked stunned.

"It should be obvious, you weren't going to let Hoot Hoot get too close or it could get hurt, so you put it in the only safe place possible, the sky! But remember, Hoot Hoot is a small Pokemon, it can only flap it's wings for so long and stay up above the ground before it has to come back down. You have tired it out!"

"NOO!!!" Falkner cried. Falkner watched as the small Pokemon tried to stay up but eventually came crashing down to the ground.

"Now is your chance Ryhorn!" Yami cried, "Use your stomp attack!" Ryhorn charged at Hoot Hoot and crushed it beneath it's feet. It was putting all it's weight into beating the small Pokemon with it's feet.

"Hoot Hoot return!" Falkner cried as he held up the Poke Ball and Hoot Hoot disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hoot Hoot is unable to battle! Ryhorn is the winner." The ref said.

"That was a pretty cool strategy," Ash commented.

"True, but now Falkner will choose Pidgeot, and it will be much harder to defeat then Hoot Hoot was. "Brock explained. "Hoot Hoot isn't that tough, but Pidgeot is ten times tougher if not stronger still!"

"Pidgeot Go!" Falkner cried as it appeared in a flash of light. "I'm sorry Yugi but this is the end of the line for your Ryhorn!"

"I don't think so Falkner. If you remember, Ryhorn didn't use up too much energy in that last round, he's still a formidable foe."

"We'll see how formidable he is when he faces my Pidgeot's Wing Attack!" Pidgeot's wings started to glow as they went straight towards Ryhorn.

"Ryhorn, Horn Drill!" Ryhorn's horn began to spin rapidly. Just as Pidgeot's wings collided with Ryhorn Ryhorn's Horn went right into Pidgeot's stomach. They both repelled backwards and crashed onto the ground. "Ryhorn, please stand up!"

"Pidgeot, let's show this kid we don't give up that easily! Get up and fly!" Falkner called.

Ryhorn started to stand up but Pidgeot was already in the air. "Pidgeot Razor Wind!" Pidgeot flapped its wings hard and let loose a shearing wind. The wind blasted down on Ryhorn and Ryhorn collapsed. Its eyes had the spinning in the swirl pattern.

"Ryhorn is unable to battle! Pidgeot is the winner!" the ref called.

"Go Growlithe!" Yami called it appeared. "Growlithe, be very careful, this Pidgeot is extremely strong." Growlithe nodded its head in understanding. It looked over at Pidgeot in the air. "Go Flame Thrower!" Growlithe sent out a stream of fire from its mouth which Pidgeot dispersed by simply flapping its wings. "That is some strength. We will have to think of a better plan than that. Suddenly Pidgeot was in back of Growlithe and it released a Wing Attack on Growlithe. "What happened?" Yami asked confused as he watched Growlithe slam into the ground.

"My Pidgeot can reach speeds up to Moch 5, there is no way to stop it." Falkner said. Growlithe started to stand up when it was hit from the front by another wing attack by Pidgeot sending it flying backwards.

"This is not good. Growlithe, please stand up." Growlithe was able to stand but it looked exhausted. 'There must be some way to detect when Pidgeot is going to strike.' Yami thought. 'Wait that's it.' "Growlithe, sniff the air and prepare to get ready to use flame thrower."

"That will never work! Pidgeot finish it off!"

(Spiderman Spidey sense moment) Growlithe smelled the air, and all of a sudden everything became really slow, you could see Tea sneeze in slow motion, the bead of sweat from Yami was going down extremely slowly, you could even sorta still see Team Rocket blasting away in the background from the last chapter. But most importantly Growlithe could sense which direction Pidgeot was coming from. Normal speed resumes and Growlithe turns his head quick enough for it to let off a Flame Thrower just as Pidgeot is about to hit it! Growlithe was flung backwards again and Pidgeot let out a cry of pain. When the dust settled everyone saw that Pidgeot's feathers were badly burned right where it got hit by Ryhorn's Horn Drill.

"Growlithe get up, we are almost there!" Yami called. Growlithe started to get up as Falkner cried out to Pidgeot from the other side of the field.

"Pidgeot get up!" Pidgeot started to get up but not before Growlithe started to glow in a brilliant white light. It got taller and some of it's facial features changed. It had evolved into Arcanine!

"What did it turn into?" Yami asked as he pulled out his pokedex.

Cool Battle Music Removed to Make Way for Dorky Pokedex Music In Middle of Battle: Arcanine, the evolved form of Growlithe, it is believed that Arcanine have amazing abilities and are the some of the best pets available. Return of Cool Battle Music That Had To Be Taken Away Due To Someone Stupid Opening Up Their Pokedex During the Gym Battle.

"Arcanine, Charge towards Pidgeot and use Fire Blast!" Arcanine ran at an incredible speed and blasted Pidgeot with a burst of fire setting Pidgeot on fire. Pidgeot tried to extinguish the flames on it's feathers as Arcanine headbutted it and caused it to roll on the ground and be knocked unconscious!

"Pidgeot can no longer Battle! Arcanine is the winner. The Gym Victor is Yugi Moto from Domino City, where ever that is!" The ref announced.

"You put up a good fight Pidgeot. You deserve a long rest." Falkner returned Pidgeot to the Poke Ball and went over to the now, back to normal, Yugi. "That was a terrific duel my friend. Congradulations. You deserve this badge." He said as he handed Yugi the Zepher Badge. "Now, does anyone else want to challenge me?"

"No thanks," Joey said.

"Ditto for me." Tea said.

"I think I'll pass," Tristan said.

Suddenly Mina looked like she had a startling revolution, "Hey, Yugi, you and Kaiba are the only ones who battled Falkner, you must be the ones the Legends talk about. two will battle for signs that they have  
what it takes and then go to the palace of the highest battles.

"You must be right." Yugi said. "Well that was a tough duel, I guess we had better go rest at the Pokemon Center." And with that they all headed off to the Pokemon Center.

--------

Sdrive: Ok, sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this over with and it was very hard to make it work seeing as how I was trying to give Yami a challenge and yet I didn't want to make it so friggin hard. I think I succeeded to an extent. Alright, next story to be updated, Power of the Gods! And then the newest Chapter of Masters. But for now, Reviewers!

Yugi Lover: There you go. See, all you need is please

Crystal: Thank you, you, Yugi Lover, and Seto Fan 15 are the reasons I bother to update this, you both like it. I'll try to make more time for it, next update is Power of the Gods!

Seto Fan 15: Thank you, I'm glad you think so, maybe I'll have to read your stories sometime.

Nari: Even though you don't write Yugioh fics anylonger I'm still responding to you. DIE POPUPS!!! kills some popups there, popups no more.

Zenryo: Thank you, and thank you for the list. I will be sure to put you in at some point. You might be in a three part mini series. Who know's?

Female Yami Yugi: Yes he does. Please list the reasons, I would love to hear them.

Mina: It's been so long I have absolutley NO CLUE what you are talking about. Thanks for the compliment.

Rowan Girl: Ryou and Bakura are going to be in all my stories, unless, hey that gives me an Idea, watch for a story called, um, uh, let's think of a title, uh Life without Ryou, yeah, that's a good title, it will be a story where I try not to add them, and of course I will fail seeing as how they are awsome! Please watch for it.

Peace Writer: I don't remember your entire review but I remember you tried to lecture me about physics or something, well I don't care, if physics counted in Pokemon, then Ash and Team Rocket would be dead from all those Thunderbolts.

Sdrive: Well there you go,

Joey: When do I get my food back?

Sdrive: hmmm, I'm not really intrested in torturning you anymore. hmmm, Mamimi!

Mamimi: Yes?

Sdrive: What do you think, should I let him have Junk Food back?

Mamimi: go ahead.

Sdrive: Ok, you get it back for ONE CHAPTER! Starting next chapter!

Joey: -glomps Mamimi- Thank you!

Oyrnez: You always get pissed whenever I do that.

Sdrive: Resisitin-urge-to-hurt-Joey!!!

Oyrnez: here little Tsuki!

Sdrive: Out!!!!

Oyrnez: Make me!

Sdrive: Oh Kaori!

Kaori: Right here! -grabs mallet- Oh Oyrnez

Oyrnez: Cripes! -start's to run-

Kaori: -starts to chase after Oyrnez-

Sdrive: untill next time.

Power to the Hikari's


End file.
